


Not a Morning Person

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Golden Swords Shall Reign [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing he wasn't, it was a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

If there was one thing Gilgamesh was not, it was being a morning person.

How many mornings did Saber have to go through, nudging him and shaking him until he responded? Too many times, she estimated, and right now was one of them.

Frowning to herself, she wondered how she managed to get into this situation. Gilgamesh's arms were secure around her waist, his face nuzzled right into her neck. Saber could feel every single time he breathed. She couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"It's your fault for trying to wake me up."

The back of Saber's neck tickled as Gilgamesh spoke those words. Grinding her teeth, she replied in a strained tone;

"Yes, well, if you would wake up on time for once, I wouldn't need to wake you."

She felt him grin against her before nuzzling her neck a bit. "Hmm. But it's more fun this way."

Saber clicked her tongue. _Yes, but who's fun?_  She let out a heavy groan, which caused Gilgamesh to chuckle.

This, like any morning, was going to take a while.


End file.
